Oesed
by RAkAoMi
Summary: El espejo de Oesed muestra el deseo más oculto de tu corazón. Harry y Hermione lo saben muy bien. Cuando él y ella lo miren por separado, descubrirán algo que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. ¿Qué será?. Un nuevo Oneshot que espero os guste. RAkAoMi.


**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles, 28 de febrero de 2007.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Os traigo otro Oneshot, dedicado al espejo de Oesed. Ya sé que el tema no es muy original, pero me apetecía escribir una historia corta con este objeto del primer libro de Harry Potter que siempre me ha fascinado. Espero que os guste.

A quien pueda leerme por primera vez, que se prepare para una historia larga pues normalmente no suelo escribir cosas cortas. Algunos de mis lectores/as más antiguos dicen que mis historias son "mini-biblias". Puedo decir que es cierto pero me alegra saber que a pesar de todo, ellos/as siguen ahí. Un beso enorme para vosotros/as. Gracias por los reviews que me dejáis. Me alegra saber que a la mayoría de vosotros/as no sólo os gustan mis historias sino también las distintas maneras en las que las escribo. Ya me diréis qué opináis de ésta.;-). RAkAoMi.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene una escena íntima que podría afectar la sensibilidad de algunos lectores/as. Considero que está escrita de forma tierna y más que respetuosa, pero aún diciendo yo esto…sólo tú decides si la lees o no.

* * *

**Música Recomendada:**

- Mientras sea instrumental y bonita, la que sea. Aunque yo creo que para este Oneshot en concreto, pega bastante cualquiera de las que tiene la banda sonora de la primera peli de Harry Potter. Si encontráis la que va con la escena en la que Harry se mira en el espejo, os aconsejo que la pongáis. Lo malo es que no os puedo decir el título porque no lo recuerdo. Cualquier otra de "Memorias de una Geisha", "El último Samuray" o "El Cartero y Pablo Neruda" también le viene genial.

**Simbología:**

- Con letra normal y guión, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con cursiva y comillas, pensamientos internos.

* * *

"**Oesed"**

Hermione estaba agotada, había bailado casi cada canción de las que tocaron las Brujas de Macbeth en el último baile de Navidad que se celebraría aquél último año que ella pasaba en Hogwarts.

A pesar del cansancio y de que ya no se sentía los pies debido a los tacones medio altos de sus zapatos, ella estaba eufórica.

Sentía que pocas veces se había divertido tanto como aquella noche. No sabía qué momento había sido su favorito.

Si el que correspondía a cuando ella llegó al salón de baile con un vestido de seda largo hasta los tobillos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras escuchando los murmullos y suspiros que emitieron la mayoría de los chicos del castillo cuando vieron su atuendo, o a lo mejor el instante en que al llegar a la pista de baile, se vio rodeada por nada menos que de diez chicos queriendo bailar con ella.

Ella les había mirado con algo de asombro, no se esperaba despertar tanto interés, y cuando estaba a punto de escoger a cualquiera de ellos para comenzar el baile, sintió cómo alguien le tocaba suavemente la espalda. Ella se giró y vio a Ron con una expresión más que encantadora en la cara. Él le ofreció la mano, ella la agarró, y mientras le sonreía complacida, se puso a bailar con él aquél vals que estaba empezando a sonar.

Recordó claramente cómo se había permitido así misma imaginarse siendo una princesa de cuento que bailaba con el príncipe de sus sueños, con la única diferencia de que Ron Weasley no era el chico con el que ella soñaba, pero igualmente era uno de sus mejores amigos y ella le apreciaba mucho.

Mientras él la giraba, ella no podía dejar de pensar que quizás, algún día no muy lejano, repetiría aquél mismo baile con el hombre de su vida. Aunque en su fuero interno, dudaba de que eso se cumpliera. Porque entre otras cosas, él nunca se había fijado en ella como una chica, sino sólo como su mejor amiga.

Entonces su sonrisa se borró, porque rememoró el momento justo en el que, cuando Ron le dio otra vuelta, ella miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a Harry bailando con Ginny.

A ella no le extrañó, ya que los dos habían retomado su relación después de empezar el curso, pues Voldemort ya no existía y gracias a eso, el principal obstáculo que había alegado Harry a Ginny el curso pasado, ya había sido más que superado.

Por lo que Hermione pudo ver, los dos estaban muy a gusto ya que tanto él como la pelirroja estaban más cerca de lo que permitía el vals con normalidad.

Al llegar al momento justo en que les vio besarse en los labios, volvió a sentir que algo se rompía en su interior. Pero no podía culparles, después de todo, habían dado una noticia que casi todo el mundo celebró con vítores y aplausos. Ella recordó cómo había visto a Ginny aplicarse el "Sonorus" y decir con total claridad mientras miraba a Harry con más que adoración…

- Quiero anunciaros que desde esta noche, Harry Potter y yo estamos comprometidos.

Cuando Hermione vio la cara que tenía Harry, no supo cómo interpretarla. Parecía asustado pero al mismo tiempo encantado con la noticia. Ella podría jurar que su mejor amigo no podía dejar de mirar y sonreír a la pelirroja como jamás había visto que él mirase a otra persona.

Escuchó claramente como casi todos los alumnos y las alumnas aplaudían y les decían cosas para felicitarles, vio además, cómo Ginny le daba un abrazo a Harry y luego le besaba, lo que hizo aumentar el júbilo de todos aquellos jóvenes, y cuando él se apartó de ella, dejó su frente en la de ella mientras le susurraba algo que Hermione no pudo llegar a escuchar. Pero ella estaba segura de que serían palabras de amor.

Rememoró entonces el momento en que la música volvió a sonar y Ron comenzó un nuevo baile con ella. Conforme danzaban, ella dejó de mirarlo todo, ni siquiera miraba a Ron. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta. Él apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía en la cintura de ella, tirando un poco para acercarla más a su cuerpo, bajar la cabeza y poder susurrar en su oído…

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hermione no quería decírselo, así que le dijo "Nada" y cuando terminó la melodía, le dio las gracias por los dos bailes y luego se retiró. Yéndose al balcón para respirar algo de aire fresco e intentar borrar de su memoria todo lo que había visto y oído de Harry y Ginny.

Ella no pudo saber en qué momento empezó a llorar, pero sí recordaba claramente cómo dejó de hacerlo en el instante en que escuchó la voz de Harry preguntarle por qué estaba ahí sola. Antes de que ella respondiera, escuchó los pasos de él acercarse a donde estaba ella. Contuvo la respiración imaginando que él la agarraba de una mano, la giraba y entonces la besaba para decirle luego que él no quería a Ginny sino a ella.

Eso no ocurrió, porque antes de que Harry llegase hasta ella, Hermione pudo oír la voz de Ginny llamando al que ahora era su prometido. Harry le dijo que iría en unos minutos, pero Hermione contestó que iba a volver al salón de baile. Cosa que hizo saliendo del balcón sin mirar a su mejor amigo ni un instante.

Buscó a Ron entre la multitud, pudo ver que estaba bailando bastante acaramelado junto a su novia, Luna Lovegood. Entonces decidió irse, pero la voz de Neville pidiéndole tímidamente un baile, la hizo cambiar de opinión. Ella pasó el resto de la fiesta bailando con él, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que también solicitaron su compañía.

Antes de que sonara la última canción, Hermione decidió retirarse. Estaba muerta de cansancio debido a sus tacones y a lo mucho que se había divertido.

Aunque lo que más notaba era la congoja que tenía en el alma. Una que amenazaba con hacerla estallar en llanto delante de todo el mundo si no salía cuanto antes de aquél lugar y se refugiaba en el único sitio seguro para ella. Su propia habitación de prefecta. Y ahí mismo es donde se encontraba ahora, rememorando una y otra vez todas las cosas buenas y malas que había vivido aquella noche. Las buenas habían tenido que ver con Ron y sus compañeros de clase.

Las malas no sólo con Harry y Ginny sino también con Malfoy. Pues él mismo había "chocado accidentalmente" con ella cuando ella intentaba salir de la estancia. Aquél choque la habría hecho caer al suelo casi de boca sino llega a poner las manos para evitarlo. Cuando ella se puso en pie y sacó la varita, él ya había desaparecido entre la multitud. Ella no quiso armar un escándalo delante de todo el mundo, así que hizo lo que se había propuesto antes, marcharse de allí inmediatamente.

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas y el maquillaje que se había corrido, Hermione se lavó la cara, se quitó el vestido y los zapatos y se puso otra ropa más cómoda mientras se colocaba la túnica de prefecta ya que a pesar de la fiesta, ella debía hacer la guardia nocturna que hacía todas las noches en distintas zonas del castillo.

Hoy le tocaba el ala este.

Mientras recorría con tranquilidad los pasillos de aquella zona, decidió que debía olvidar cuanto antes lo que sentía por Harry.

Después de todo, era tonto para ella el amar a un hombre que ya amaba a otra mujer incluso tanto como para casarse con ella y permitir que ella lo anunciase delante de todo el colegio.

De nuevo volvió a sentir las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. De nuevo se las quitó.

De nuevo se dijo así misma que debía dejar de pensar en Harry y limitarse a seguir recorriendo cada pasillo de aquel lugar enorme.

De repente escuchó algo, así que sacó la varita y se preparó para afrontar cualquier cosa. Al llegar a la zona del ruido, pudo ver que sólo era su propio gato.

Ella se agachó, le acarició la cabeza y tras ordenarle que se fuera a dormir el minino salió de allí con una rapidez pasmosa.

Un poco después se encontró con una puerta de la que salía un leve resplandor. Ella no pudo evitar querer entrar y ver qué había dentro.

Tras aplicar el "Alohomora", Hermione pasó al interior.

* * *

Una habitación amplia y espaciosa se erigía ante ella. Todo estaba oscuro salvo la zona que iluminaba la luz de la luna.

Cuando ella se aproximó, pudo ver que había un espejo bastante alto y grande.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de asombro cuando vio aquel objeto tan bonito y misterioso.

Leyó la inscripción que tenía en la parte superior del marco y pudo saber entonces que se trataba del espejo de Oased.

Aquél del cuál le habló Harry hacía años y por el que pudo ver a sus padres muertos.

Ella se preguntó qué vería si se asomase.

Pensó que quizás se viese así misma besando a Harry, pero dudaba seriamente de que ése fuese el deseo más ferviente de su corazón.

Pensó también que lo más prudente sería salir de la habitación sin tan siquiera volver la vista atrás, pero la curiosidad que sentía era más fuerte que toda la prudencia que pudiese existir. Así que tras acercarse más al objeto y después de soltar el aire que había inspirado, se miró en el espejo.

En un principio no vio nada, pero entonces una imagen apareció ante ella, y no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por Harry.

Hermione se vio así misma rodeada del propio Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Ellos la atacaban con saña y ella se defendía lo mejor que podía.

Entonces sus maldiciones cambiaban de dirección y se aproximaban a Harry.

La Hermione del espejo corría a toda mecha hacia su mejor amigo y antes de que las maldiciones le diesen a él, ella le abrazaba protegiéndole del impacto y recibiendo en cambio, toda aquella magia dañina y mortal.

Hermione se vio así misma caer al suelo sin vida mientras que el Harry del espejo gritaba de rabia y empezaba a liberar su magia interna, matando a todos los mortífagos e incluso al propio Voldemort.

Vio también cómo el falso Harry se arrodillaba ante el cuerpo sin vida de ella, la abrazaba fuerte y entonces rompía a llorar desconsolado.

Luego, sin decir nada, él la besaba en los labios y entonces empuñaba la varita apuntándola a su propio corazón.

Hermione contuvo la respiración sabiendo que vería a Harry quitarse la vida, pero antes de que eso sucediese, la puerta se abrió dejando salir un chirrido que hizo que dejase de mirar al espejo y ver quién era el nuevo ocupante de aquella estancia.

Cuando le miró, no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonido de asombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le preguntó una vez que él estuvo delante de ella.

- Esconderme.

- ¿De qué?

- De todo y de todos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estaba agobiado.

- Pues yo no te vi así cuando Ginny anunció vuestro compromiso.

- Bueno…eso ha cambiado.

- ¿Perdona?

- Ella y yo no estamos comprometidos. Ni antes ni tampoco ahora.

- ¿Pero qué dices Harry?. Yo escuché claramente cómo ella decía que desde esta noche vosotros dos…

- Verás Hermione, eso es una verdad a medias. Que la escuchaste decirlo sí es cierto, ahora bien, el que yo estuviese de acuerdo con eso no es verdad.

- No te entiendo…

- Ella anunció nuestro compromiso sin decírmelo.

Nosotros estábamos bailando, luego besándonos y entonces ella se apartó, me miró sonriente y usó el "Sonorus" para decir que estábamos comprometidos. Pero yo no le pedí matrimonio en ningún momento. Supongo que para ella fue una especie de broma, al fin y al cabo es una Weasley.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no quieres casarte con ella?

- Eso mismo.

- Y si es así…¿Por qué no dijiste algo para que los demás supieran que no estabas de acuerdo con Ginny?

- Porque no quería dejarla en ridículo.

- Pues yo pensé que tú estabas encantado con la noticia. Incluso te vi susurrarle algo.

- Lo que le dije fue que teníamos que hablar y para que los demás no notasen nada raro, la besé en los labios.

- Ah. ¿Y qué pasó luego?

- Le dije que la esperaba en el balcón. Entonces te vi allí.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- ¿Por qué estabas sola?

- ¿No puedo estarlo?

- Sí, pero no esperaba verte sin compañía en aquel lugar. Esta noche estás muy guapa y pensé que a lo mejor algún chico habría conseguido conquistarte.

- Gracias por el cumplido pero…no, ningún chico me ha conquistado. Ni siquiera lo ha intentado.

Pero eso no es algo que me asombre, nadie de este colegio ha intentado jamás acercarse a mí de una forma distinta a la amigable. Supongo que no soy una chica que llame mucho la atención. Aunque la verdad es que eso me da igual.

Yo sólo he querido llamar la atención de un hombre en concreto…

- ¿De quién?

- Prefiero no decírtelo.

- ¿Por qué, es alguien que yo odie?

- No…

- ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices?

- Porque no.

- Pero yo quiero saberlo…

- Y yo no voy a darte el gusto. Fin del tema. Hasta luego y buenas noches, mi guardia ha terminado. Me voy a dormir.

- ¿Qué has visto en el espejo?

- ¿Perdón?

- Que qué has visto en el espejo, Hermione.

- Eso es privado.

- Por favor, dímelo. Yo te conté lo que vi cuando estaba en primer curso.

- Lo recuerdo Harry, pero yo no quiero contarte lo que he visto.

- ¿Por qué estás tan esquiva conmigo esta noche?

- Porque no quiero estar contigo más tiempo del necesario.

- ¿Por qué, he hecho algo que te ha sentado mal?

- Conscientemente no. Mira Harry, es tarde y estoy cansada. Así que buenas noches y adiós. Te veré en el desayuno.

- Hermione espera…

Ella no le hizo caso. Cerró la puerta con algo de brusquedad, y salió de la estancia antes de que él pudiese evitarlo.

Harry se quedó repasando la conversación que habían tenido. Luego se aproximó al espejo, y una vez que se hubo situado ante él, se miró con decisión.

Tuvo que contener el aliento ante lo que vio. Porque ante sus ojos verdes, se encontró así mismo vestido de smoking, mientras esperaba en un altar a que entrase la novia.

Él pensó que sería Ginny, porque aunque por el momento no quería casarse con ella sí se imaginaba casado en un futuro porque después de todo ella era su novia.

Pero cuando aquella chica vestida de blanco, y cuyo rostro tapaba un velo, llegó hasta él, el Harry del espejo destapó la tela y el verdadero vio con asombro que la cara no era otra que la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga. Luego el reflejo le mostró algo más, su noche de bodas.

Y cuando se vio a él y a Hermione, desnudos mientras hacían el amor, creyó que le daría un paro cardíaco.

Entonces, y como si se tratase de la última pieza de un rompecabezas inacabado, él lo comprendió. Y comprendió también por qué no le había hecho ilusión que Ginny se inventara lo del compromiso. Porque en realidad, él no estaba enamorado de ella sino de su mejor amiga pero el hecho de haberla tenido siempre a su lado, le había impedido verla como algo más que una amiga fiel. Aunque eso podía arreglarlo, y además podía hacerlo esa misma noche.

Con decisión, Harry salió de la estancia y se fue en busca de Hermione. Pero al llegar a su habitación, se dio cuenta que ella estaba dormida, pues pese a los repetidos toques que él le dio, ella no contestó. Así que no tuvo otra opción que irse a su propio dormitorio. Pues él también era prefecto aquél año.

* * *

Harry pasó una mala noche, ya no por las pesadillas que siempre había tenido, sino porque no dejaba de comerse la cabeza una y otra vez con todo lo que el espejo de Oesed le había mostrado.

Justo antes del amanecer, logró dormirse, pero sólo dos horas después, su despertador sonó indicándole que debía comenzar el día. Un Harry con claras ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes y con un mal humor de perros por la mala noche que había pasado, salió de la cama y empezó a asearse y luego vestirse.

Desayunó con normalidad junto a Ron, pero, y eso sí que le llamó la atención, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el Gran Comedor, Hermione Granger no apareció.

Harry pensó que la vería en clase, pero tampoco fue así.

Durante el resto del día y la tarde, él se recorrió el castillo unas mil veces decidido a encontrar a su mejor amiga y cuando cayó la noche y terminó de cenar, ella seguía sin aparecer. Ahora no es que estuviese preocupado, sino desesperado.

Si hubiese estado en el mundo muggle, seguramente se habría arriesgado a coger el teléfono de los Dursleys y marcar el número de la policía, el del ejército, los marines y hasta el del cuerpo de Paz si fuese preciso con tal de que alguno le dijese qué había sido de su mejor amiga, pero estando como estaba en el mundo mágico, decidió emplear otros recursos.

Entonces se acordó del Mapa del Merodeador, aquel objeto que había obtenido gracias a los gemelos hermanos de Ron y que luego él había descubierto que había sido diseñado por su padre y sus amigos.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- dijo, pronunciando el hechizo que lo activaba. No tardó en ver dónde estaba ella. Pues el mapa indicaba claramente "Hermione Granger- Ala Este". Tras pronunciar- Travesura realizada.- El mapa se borró volviendo a quedar en blanco.

Harry estaba decidido a ir en busca de Hermione, pero antes de eso, decidió hablar con Ginny y poner fin a su relación.

Sabía que la encontraría en la Sala Común de Gryffindor pues así se lo había mostrado el mapa. Lo que nunca llegó a imaginar, es que cuando entrase en la estancia, se la encontraría besando a un chico de Ravenclaw. Harry sintió que iba a reventar de rabia. Sin dudarlo un segundo, la llamó en un tono nada amigable. Al escuchar aquél "¡Ginebra Weasley!" la susodicha miró y no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver la mirada con que la contemplaba el que oficialmente era su prometido.

Ella se apartó del chico inmediatamente y se acercó a Harry intentando explicarse, pero él no quiso escucharla.

Lo único que pronunció fue un rotundo "¡Hemos terminado y esta vez para siempre!" antes de marcharse con más ímpetu que con el que siempre caminaba el profesor Snape.

Harry llegó al Ala Este unos minutos después. Tenía una corazonada que le decía que encontraría a Hermione en la sala del espejo de Oesed. Así que entró sin dudarlo un segundo.

Efectivamente, allí estaba ella. De pie y contemplando el espejo totalmente callada. Él se acercó con paso decidido, iba a preguntarle varias cosas, entre ellas por qué no había aparecido en todo el día, pero antes de que pudiese decirle ni tan sólo "hola", ella cayó al suelo de manera fulminante.

Harry sólo tuvo una reacción posible, acercarse a ella, cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey la atendió enseguida, diciéndole a Harry que sólo había sufrido un mareo. Luego le dejó solo con Hermione, ella despertó un poco después.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Harry?

- Porque te desmayaste mientras mirabas el espejo de Oesed.

- Ah sí…ya recuerdo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

- Nada que te interese.

- Sí me interesa, dímelo.

- No.

- Por favor…

- He dicho que no.

- Pero por qué no quieres contármelo. ¿Es algo horrible?

- Para mí no, para ti sí.

- Podrías ser más explícita…

- Podría, pero no quiero.

- ¿Por qué no te he visto en todo el día?

- Porque no quería que me vieras.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa conmigo. A qué viene esta actitud?. Desde anoche estás muy desagradable.

- Pues sí pero lo hago por el bien de los dos.

- ¿Por mi bien, tú crees que el hecho de despreciarme y de esconderte de mí, es algo que me hará bien?

- Sí Harry.

- Pues estás equivocada, Hermione, muy equivocada.

- Me da igual lo que pienses, yo sé que esto es lo mejor.

- No te entiendo, por más que lo intento no logro entenderte…

- No hace falta que me entiendas, Harry. Sólo que aceptes la nueva situación que está ante ti.

- ¿Y cuál es, que mi mejor amiga ya no quiere estar conmigo?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Pero por qué, he hecho algo que te ha molestado?

- Te diré lo mismo que te dije anoche. Conscientemente no.

- Entonces debes decírmelo, así podré disculparme e intentar arreglarlo.

- No quiero que te disculpes. Sería mentirte a ti mismo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque sería renegar de lo que sientes y yo no quiero eso.

- ¿De lo que siento sobre qué?. No sé a lo que te refieres.

- Ya, pero yo no pienso aclarártelo.

- Bueno ya está bien, vas a decirme ahora mismo lo que quiero saber o…

- O qué, Harry. ¿Usarás la magia contra mí, me harás daño?. Si haces cualquiera de esas cosas o incluso otras que aún no he nombrado, te juro y rejuro que dejaré de hablarte por el resto de mi vida. No te atreves a hacerme daño, Harry Potter, no me hagas más del que ya me has hecho porque si lo haces…entonces tendrás que decir que sólo tienes un amigo.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Avisando, que es distinto.

- Te oigo y no me creo que seas tú la que habla.

- Pues soy yo en mis perfectos cabales. Lo único que te pasa, es que no aceptas que haya decidido cambiar de actitud contigo.

Aunque es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque a partir de ahora, esa Hermione entregada que estaba siempre dispuesta a dejar cualquier cosa con tal de atender tus necesidades, dudas o problemas, ha dejado de existir.

A partir de hoy, sólo me preocuparé de mí misma y mis intereses. Y lamento decirte que entre ellos no estás tú. Al menos no como era antes. Seguiré siendo tu amiga, eso por supuesto, pero no voy a basar mi existencia en ti, entre otras cosas porque ya no lo necesitas.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo no te necesito en mi vida?

- Nadie. Es algo que yo solita he deducido.

- Pues vuelves a equivocarte.

- No Harry, sé lo que me digo.

- Tú sí lo sabes, pero yo no. Tienes que decírmelo Hermione…dime qué es lo que te sucede conmigo.

- Lo único que me sucede, Harry, es que sufro con sólo verte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por algo de lo que tú no eres culpable. Sólo yo…- _"Yo soy la única que se ha enamorado de ti".- _y por eso mismo voy a alejarme.

- No…

- Sí.

- No Hermione…no lo hagas…

- Es lo mejor….-_"Antes de que se me rompa del todo el corazón al saber que nunca estaremos juntos como deseo."_

- ¡Deja ya de decir eso!.- Algunos tarros medicinales que estaban en las estanterías, estallaron de repente. Hermione tragó saliva, sabiendo que eso sólo se debía a la ira sincera de su mejor amigo.- ¡ Quieres parar de decir esas tonterías. Cómo puedes pensar que lo mejor para mí es dejarme solo, qué tienes en la cabeza para creer que no te necesito como antes. Tú siempre has sido más que necesaria para mí, Hermione, y tú lo sabes de sobra. Así que no vuelvas a decirme que vas a abandonarme porque no voy a permitir que lo hagas!

- Tú no puedes impedírmelo, Harry.

- ¡Sí que puedo. Si es necesario me convertiré en tu sombra, te seguiré a todas partes, incluso al servicio!

- Te tomarán por un loco o un pervertido. ¿Y qué diría Ginny si lo supiera?

- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que diga. Toda ella me importa menos que una mierda enorme!

- No es cierto, tú la quieres. Por eso volviste con ella al empezar el curso.

- ¡No es verdad, volví con ella porque me gustaba, pero no porque la quisiera. Cómo coño voy a quererla si ni yo mismo sé lo que es querer de verdad a alguien!

- Ahórrate el discursito de alma en pena, Harry. Eso no te valdrá conmigo. Llevas años experimentando el amor en más de una forma. Te lo hemos mostrado tanto Ron como yo, luego la familia de él, también Ginny y la relación que tenéis…

- ¡Ya no la tenemos, he roto con ella!

- Y qué, eso no impide que sepas lo que es el amor, Harry. Llevas siete años de tu vida, viendo y sintiendo cómo distintas personas te lo han demostrado más de una vez. Incluso tú mismo lo sentiste por tu padrino. No me digas que no sabes qué es querer de verdad a alguien porque sí lo sabes. El amor se siente y experimenta de muchas maneras distintas, tú has conocido la mayoría de ellas, ahora no digas lo contrario.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente por qué lo dije!

- No, no lo sé. Y procura calmarte, como sigas rompiendo tarros, la señora Pomfrey te va a echar a patadas de la enfermería. Lo que me extraña es que aún no haya entrado con todo el escándalo que estás montando.

- Quizás es porque sabe que no es un buen momento para interrumpirnos.

- Ese tono está mucho mejor.

- Anda y vete a la mierda, Hermione. ¡Te he cogido en brazos, y casi he corrido toda la distancia que había del Ala Este hasta la enfermería sólo para que te atendieran lo antes posible. Luego te pregunto qué te pasa, tú no me lo dices y encima tengo que soportar el tono tan despreciativo con el que me hablas desde anoche y tú me pides que me calme!. ¿Pero de qué vas?

- De lo que he ido siempre. De tu mejor amiga, aquella que siempre ha velado por ti y tu bienestar. Lo único que intento que entiendas, es que ya no puedo ser la que antes fui…

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Porque eso me hace daño!

- ¿Quéqué?

- ¡He dicho, que actuar contigo como he hecho siempre, me hace daño. Si no lo entiendes no es mi problema y ahora si me disculpas, me largo a mi habitación!

- Tú no te vas de aquí, Hermione, no hasta que hayamos terminado de hablar.

- Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

- Pero yo no. Así que quédate en esa cama hasta que yo mismo te diga que ya no tengo nada más que decirte.

- No, Harry, no pienso quedarme.

- Entonces te obligaré.

- Tócame un solo pelo del cuerpo, o emplea un hechizo cualquiera y juro por lo más sagrado que no sólo dejaré de hablarte, sino que haré como que no te veo. Como si sólo fueses visible para los demás menos para mí. Te aconsejo, Harry Potter, que te calles y me dejes marchar. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia y tú sabes muy bien que cuando eso sucede, me vuelvo bastante desagradable e incluso agresiva. ¿Quieres que te haga daño?

- No, pero tampoco quiero que te vayas.

- Harry…quiero irme. ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien, Hermione. Vete a donde te de la gana…

Ella se incorporó y salió de la cama, justo antes de salir de la habitación, escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo decirle…

- Digas lo que digas, no pienso permitir que te alejes de mí. No sé por qué, según tú, te he hecho daño…lo que si sé es que no voy a consentir perder a mi mejor amiga además de la única mujer que me ha importado de verdad toda mi vida. Y te aseguro, aquí y ahora, que haré lo imposible por evitar que te apartes de mi lado.

Hermione no contestó a eso, sólo se giró y salió de la enfermería antes de romper a llorar delante de él.

El primer impulso de Harry fue correr tras ella, pero conocía lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber que cuando estaba tan alterada como ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla sola hasta que ella misma decidiese tranquilizarse.

Cuando abandonó la enfermería, se dirigió a la habitación del espejo, quería comprobar si la visión que tuvo la noche anterior, volvía a repetirse. En cuanto se miró en el objeto comprobó que así era y Harry terminó de convencerse de que era Hermione a quien quería realmente. Ahora lo difícil para él era arreglar las cosas con ella además de decirle lo que sentía.

* * *

Hermione pasó una mala noche, no sólo por el llanto incontrolado que tenía sino por todos los sentimientos positivos y negativos que sentía por su mejor amigo. Pensó que antes del desayuno, volvería a mirarse en el espejo por si lo que había visto seguía ahí o cambiaba.

Ya que antes de desmayarse, había visto algo que no llegó a ver la noche en que se miró por primera vez. La muerte de Harry o más concretamente su suicidio voluntario. Pues después de verla morir él también se había quitado la vida.

Ella no podía entender por qué precisamente, el que Harry se matara al verla muerta, fuese el mayor deseo que tenía en el corazón. Ya que según lo que recordaba de lo que el propio Harry le contó años atrás, ésa era la función principal del espejo de Oesed.

Hermione nunca le había deseado mal a Harry, sino todo lo contrario. Y para ella era algo más que asombroso, el descubrir por medio del espejo, que lo que más deseaba su corazón era que él se quitase la vida si ella moría. Daba igual que lo viera más de una vez, ella no podía aceptar algo así.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y antes de asomarse al cristal, cerró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la visión cambiase pues por muy "romántica" que fuese la muerte de Harry, ella no quería volver a ver algo como aquello.

Cuando los abrió, se vio así misma en la batalla, pero ahora había una diferencia, ella no moría. Sino que unía fuerzas con Harry consiguiendo derrotar a todos aquellos asesinos.

Ella suspiró aliviada pero antes de que pudiese retirarse del espejo, el cristal mostró otra cosa distinta.

El altar de una iglesia donde estaba su mejor amigo vestido de smoking esperando a la novia. Hermione la vio acercarse. Cuando él le retiró el velo, ella pudo ver su propio rostro. No pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas cuando vio su reflejo y el de Harry, besándose de manera tierna y sincera. Entonces la imagen cambió y ella pudo presenciar la que podría ser su noche de bodas si el verdadero Harry estuviera enamorado de ella.

Lo que más asombró a Hermione, fue el hecho de ver, que tanto el Harry del espejo como el reflejo de ella, tenían la misma edad que ahora.

Ella supo por qué no vio a dos adultos futuros, porque quería que todo eso se cumpliese lo antes posible y no dentro de unos años.

Hermione pensó que si ella lograse el corazón y amor de Harry, la próxima vez que se asomase al espejo de Oesed, no vería más visiones.

Pues estar con él como su pareja, era lo que más había deseado desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Justo cuando, un mes antes de empezar séptimo, Harry les dijo a ella y Ron que había conseguido derrotar a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, él sólo.

Hermione recordaba claramente cómo había llorado al escuchar todo lo ocurrido en aquella lucha más que encarnizada.

Aunque lo que más congoja le produjo fue el hecho de imaginarse a Harry siendo asesinado por aquellos canallas. Cuando él vio sus lágrimas, reaccionó como cualquier buen amigo, abrazándola y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Al verse en sus brazos, ella supo entonces que no quería separarse de él y que el hecho de quererle, no tenía nada que ver con que fuese su mejor amigo sino el hombre de su vida.

Cuando el curso empezó, ella vio cómo él y Ginny retomaban su relación y entonces empezó a morir poco a poco tras cada día que pasaba viendo cómo Ginny y Harry parecían vivir en una nube de felicidad perpetua.

Entonces llegó la noche del baile de navidad y tuvo que escuchar cómo Ginny anunciaba el compromiso de los dos. Puede que Harry le hubiese dicho que eso no era verdad y que ahora habían roto su relación, pero eso no hacía que Hermione se sintiese mejor pues aún seguía pensando que no tenía ningún tipo de esperanza para poder estar con él como algo distinto a su mejor amiga.

Ella creía firmemente que nunca lo conseguiría y eso era lo que más le dolía. Por eso había decidido alejarse de Harry pues el simple hecho de estar con él, le recordaba una y otra vez que su relación nunca cambiaría.

Ella podría decirle a cualquier persona en quien confiase lo suficiente, que llevaba mucho tiempo "sintiéndose como una mierda" y presentía que si no cambiaba su relación amistosa con Harry, llegaría un día en que ya ni siquiera sintiera aprecio por sí misma. Pues ya hacía tiempo que sentía la autoestima por los suelos y todo por su propia culpa, pues ella había sido la única en haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Él nunca hizo nada para propiciar eso y ella se sentía peor sabiendo que por mucho que lo intentase, nunca lograría sacarle de su corazón de forma definitiva porque por más que intentaba fijarse en otros chicos, al final, su corazón y alma siempre le mostraban a Harry Potter como el único adecuado para ella.

Decidida a empezar el día cuanto antes, Hermione abandonó la habitación poniendo rumbo al Gran Comedor para desayunar con sus amigos tal y como llevaba haciendo siete años seguidos.

Cuando ella fue a sentarse, se dio cuenta que el único sitio vacío era el que estaba justo al lado de Harry.

Hermione sintió como si el destino se estuviera burlando cruelmente de ella.

Ella sólo quería alejarse de él y precisamente el día en que estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo, el único lugar disponible era con él. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, porque durante el resto de la mañana que pasó en sus clases, todos y cada uno de los asientos que ella eligió, eran al lado de Harry pues los otros siempre estaban ocupados.

Empezó a pensar que más que algo del destino, era un plan macabro de su mejor amigo porque ella recordaba claramente como él le había dicho que haría lo imposible por no permitir que se apartase de su lado. Aunque lo que más la descolocó del todo, fue el instante en que puso rumbo al servicio y al llegar se encontró a su mejor amigo esperándola en la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con más que asombro.

- Esperarte.

- No es necesario. Sólo voy al servicio y luego me iré a la guardia.

- Yo también y precisamente la tengo en la misma zona que tú.

- Mierda.- Dijo ella por lo bajo.

- ¿Decías algo?

- No, nada. Ya nos veremos.

- En cuanto salgas del servicio.

- No quiero que me esperes.

- Pues yo sí quiero esperarte. Te guste o no eso es lo que haré.

- Harry, entiende esto…No quiero estar contigo más tiempo del necesario. En realidad prefiero estar bien lejos de ti.

- Eso puedo entenderlo, lo que no entiendes tú, Hermione, es que yo quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

- ¿Aunque vaya en contra de mis deseos?

- Sí.

- Deberías respetar mi opinión. Si de verdad te considerases mi amigo, lo harías.

- No intentes el chantaje emocional conmigo, Hermione, no funcionará.

- Arggg. ¡Y qué más tengo que usar para que entiendas que no me apetece estar contigo tanto como antes!

- Lo que tú creas, de todos modos no te va a servir de nada…

- Será mejor que entre antes de que haga algo de lo que quizás me arrepienta.

- Tú misma, igualmente seguiré aquí cuando salgas…

- A veces eres insufrible, Harry Potter.

- No más que tú, Hermione Granger.

- ¿Vas a replicar cada cosa que te diga?

- Mientras lo considere oportuno sí.

Ella le sacó la lengua, luego se metió en el baño mientras Harry se reía por lo bajo al escucharla resoplar más de una vez.

Cuando Hermione salió, él seguía en el umbral de la puerta. Ella ni le miró, comenzando a caminar hacia su destino, mientras él, a su lado, caminaba al mismo paso y ritmo que ella.

Hermione tenía que vigilar la entrada a las Mazmorras y Harry las escaleras que llevaban a donde estaba su amiga. Ambos estaban separados por unos pocos metros. Aunque él estuviese en la parte superior de las escaleras, podía ver a su mejor amiga con toda claridad.

Hermione decidió que le ignoraría todo lo posible. Así que sacó un libro de su mochila y se puso a leer con toda tranquilidad mientras que Harry, desde lo alto de las escaleras, decidía emplear su vista en otra cosa muy distinta a un grueso libro de texto. Algo que sin duda era mucho más atrayente y apetecible para él. La propia Hermione.

Desde la distancia, él pudo fijarse por primera vez en cosas en las que antes ni siquiera reparó. Como los gestos que hacía ella conforme leía o el hecho de que se mordiese el labio o que se le abriesen un poco los ojos cuando descubría algo inusual.

Se fijó también en lo mucho que había crecido ella aquél año y en lo bien desarrollado que tenía el cuerpo. Él tragó saliva cuando fijó su vista en el pecho de Hermione. Él podría decir que no era de tamaño exagerado pero sin duda encajaba con su cuerpo. Cuando miró sus labios, no pudo evitar pensar lo que sentiría al besarlos, o cómo sabrían o incluso si eran tan suaves como aparentaban, pues ella siempre los llevaba hidratados.

Percibió además lo hermosa que le parecía ella tan sólo iluminada por la luz de las antorchas colocadas en las paredes. Puede que ella tuviese la vista baja al estar leyendo, pero él podía ver claramente cómo sus ojos marrones parecían ámbar gracias a las llamas flameantes.

Dos horas después de estar contemplándola sin descanso, ella miró el reloj y cerró el libro. Harry supo entonces que la guardia había terminado. Así que esperó a que ella subiera las escaleras para poder acompañarla hasta el exterior. Una vez allí, ella se despidió de él hasta la cena y echó a correr antes de que él pudiese incluso suponerlo.

Él sabía que ella se sentía agobiada, pero le daba igual, había sido sincero cuando le había dicho la noche anterior que no iba a permitir que se alejase de él. Si ella quería intentarlo, bueno, pero igualmente él no dejaría que lo lograse.

Pensó también que debía decirle lo que sentía en realidad por ella pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era un buen momento pues ella se ponía más que tensa cada vez que estaban cerca. Él no podía encontrar la razón del cambio de actitud de Hermione, pero conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que lo hacía por un motivo de peso para ella.

Se puso a repasar mentalmente todas las situaciones, diálogos y ocasiones en que había compartido algo con ella, ya fuese un almuerzo o un simple paseo por los terrenos. Buscó y buscó y no pudo encontrar nada concreto que le hiciese ver el por qué de su comportamiento. Quizás él la había ofendido en algo pero era incapaz de saber en qué. Luego recordó una frase concreta que le dijo ella en la enfermería.

"_Actuar contigo como lo he hecho siempre me hace daño"_

Él no podía saber por qué había dicho eso, pero sentía que debía averiguarlo cuanto antes porque si de él dependía arreglar aquella situación, entonces lo haría lo más rápido posible porque después de haber descubierto lo que sentía de verdad por ella, lo que menos quería era perderla.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que Hermione volvía a estar ausente.

Harry no quiso esperarse al postre, en cuanto terminó el segundo, salió del Gran Comedor, activó el mapa y pudo encontrarla otra vez en el Ala Este del castillo.

Puede que ella no quisiera contarle qué había visto en el espejo pero Harry sabía que debía ser algo más que importante para ella como para estar volviendo a aquella habitación con cierta frecuencia.

Cuando entró en la estancia, la vio igual que la noche anterior. De pie mientras contemplaba el espejo con expresión concentrada además de silenciosa.

De repente, él vio cómo ella empezaba a llorar sin hacer un solo ruido.

Harry supo entonces que lo que fuese que estuviera contemplando ella, la había afectado de forma considerable. Entonces vio algo más.

A Hermione acercándose al espejo para tocarlo con una mano. Deslizando la mano derecha de arriba abajo como si en realidad estuviese acariciando a alguien. Por lo que él sabía, los padres de ella no estaban muertos, por lo tanto debía de ser alguna otra persona que siendo cercana a ella, no tuviese nada que ver con sus familiares directos.

Ella hizo algo más, ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso al cristal. Él se quedó más que asombrado, ya no por lo del beso sino porque la escuchó decir con voz suave y bonita…

- Ojalá esto se hiciera realidad. Me gustaría tanto escuchar que tú me amas de la misma forma que yo a ti…

Entonces él lo comprendió. Ella estaba viendo a alguien del que estaba enamorada y por lo que él había oído, ella pensaba que no la correspondía.

Quizás por eso el espejo se lo mostraba, seguramente el mayor deseo del corazón de Hermione Granger sería ser amada por la persona que estuviese en el espejo y que Harry no podía ver pues las visiones reflejadas eran distintas para cada persona.

Cuando él la vio llevarse las manos al rostro y romper a llorar de manera sonora y más que copiosa mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al frío suelo de piedra, sintió que no podía soportarlo más y que debía acercarse a ella para intentar consolarla de alguna manera, aunque fuese a base de besos y eso que jamás había empleado ese tipo de consuelo en ninguna otra chica.

Pero ella no era cualquier chica, era su mejor amiga y además la mujer que realmente quería.

Puede que eso lo hubiese averiguado gracias al espejo, pero Harry sabía que era un sentimiento real y no producto de ninguna ilusión mágica ya que el espejo de Oesed siempre enseñaba cosas reales. Pues en primer año, cuando se miró en él por primera vez, vio a sus padres muertos mirarle sonrientes y él sabía que los veía porque en aquél momento, ése había sido el mayor deseo de su corazón, conocer a sus padres aunque no pudiese tocarles.

Con paso lento pero firme, él se acercó hasta Hermione. Se agachó delante de ella, poniéndose también de rodillas, y, con voz suave preguntó…

- ¿Quién es la persona que tanto deseas que te ame?

Hermione se quitó las manos de la cara, se apartó las lágrimas y clavó sus ojos marrones oscuros en los verdes de Harry, que ahora estaban oscurecidos por la preocupación que ella veía en su rostro varonil.

Con una voz aún llena de congoja ella contestó…

- Nadie.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a que ella le mintiese. Él quería que le dijera la verdad, porque la Hermione que siempre conoció y llegó a querer tanto fue siempre ante todo, una amiga más que sincera y fiel.

Decidido a no abandonar el tono suave para poder transmitirle la confianza suficiente como para que ella se relajase y se abriese ante él, Harry añadió…

- No me mientas, Hermione. He oído lo que has dicho antes.

Los ojos de su mejor amiga reflejaron la rabia que estaba empezando a sentir. Ella no la ocultó cuando le dijo…

- Y por qué lo escuchaste, no debiste hacerlo. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Yo entré aquí sola y sola debería salir. Has invadido mi intimidad, Harry, y eso es algo que no soporto de ninguna manera. Por favor, márchate y déjame sola. Ahora no quiero verte ni estar contigo.

- Y cuándo quieres estarlo.- Dijo él sin ocultar que estaba molesto.- Llevas tiempo intentando evitarme todo lo posible. Puede que tú tengas alguna razón poderosa que te lleve a eso, pero a mí me da igual, no voy a dejarte sola ni ahora ni nunca, Hermione, y eso es todo lo que diré por el momento.

- ¡Maldito seas!- Pronunció con rabia poniéndose en pie.- ¡Quieres dejarme en paz de una puñetera vez. Pareces un acosador, Harry, siguiéndome a todas partes, controlando todos mis pasos, escuchándome sin yo saberlo. Ya basta, entiendes, basta. Deja de controlarme tanto, no lo soporto!

- Yo tampoco soporto que no quieras estar conmigo.

- ¡Pues te jodes. Prefiero alejarme de ti a seguir sufriendo como hasta ahora!

- ¡Pero qué es lo que te hace sufrir tanto!

- ¡Tú, Harry, tú mismo y tu sola presencia!

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- Ahora se sintió descolocado del todo.- ¿Somos yo y mi presencia lo que te afecta, por qué?

- No me hagas decirlo…- Dijo ella suplicante mientras miraba al suelo.

- Quiero oírlo.

- No…

- Sí Hermione, dímelo. Por muy horrible que sea lo que vayas a decirme, necesito saberlo. Porque no soporto ni un minuto más esta situación entre nosotros. Yo queriendo estar contigo y tú queriendo huir de mí. Lo creas o no, eso me está matando poco a poco.

- Yo llevo sintiendo eso meses enteros…

- ¿Qué te mueres poco a poco?

- Ajá…

- ¿Y soy yo el que te hace sentir eso?

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué, porque no conté contigo y Ron para combatir a Voldemort?

- No…

- ¿Quizás porque no te hice mucho caso cuando volví a salir con Ginny?

- No Harry, tampoco es eso …

- ¡Entonces qué coño es Hermione, dímelo de una maldita vez, porque sea lo que sea lo arreglaré!

- No puedes arreglar algo como esto…

- ¡Pues claro que no cuando no sé lo que es!

- Es…algo que está en tu corazón, Harry.

- ¿En mi corazón?

- Sí, el lugar que guarda los sentimientos buenos y malos.

- Déjate de explicaciones y ve al grano.

- Tu corazón…tiene algo que yo deseo enormemente pero sé de sobras que nunca me lo dará. Eso me hace sufrir como ni yo misma podría explicarte con palabras y es un dolor tan grande el que me produce que he llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor para mí, mi salud mental y también sentimental, es dejar de pasar tanto tiempo contigo. Tu presencia Harry, resulta intoxicante para mí. Cuando te miro…es como si cayese en un pozo sin fondo. Y cuando te veo con ella…yo…

- No, no, por favor no llores más. Termina la frase Hermione, qué es lo que ibas a decir, qué es lo que te ocurre cuando me ves con ella…y de paso, quién es ella.

- La chica que desearía ser yo. Y no es porque quiera imitarla sino porque ella tiene algo que yo nunca tendré por mucho que lo desee…

- ¿Y qué es eso que tanto deseas?

- Lo que veo siempre en el espejo.- Tras decir eso, Hermione se puso a llorar otra vez, volviendo a usar sus dos manos para ocultar su rostro de la vista de él.

Harry la observó en silencio mientras asimilaba la conversación que acababan de tener. Debía reconocer que aún no tenía respuestas para todo lo que él necesitaba saber de ella y su comportamiento pero entonces recordó lo que vio y escuchó de ella cuando él entró en la habitación del espejo.

"_Ojalá esto se hiciera realidad. Me gustaría tanto escuchar que tú me amas de la misma forma que yo a ti…" _

Considerando lo que él sabía sobre aquel objeto, comprobó lo que ya suponía, que ella estaba enamorada de un chico que según pensaba no la correspondía.

Recordó también la última frase que ella le había dicho.

"_Ella es la chica que desearía ser yo. Y no es porque quiera imitarla sino porque ella tiene algo que yo nunca tendré por mucho que lo desee…"_

Y cuando unió esa frase a la última pregunta que él le había hecho…

"_¿Y qué es eso que tanto deseas?"_ y la juntó con la última respuesta que le había dado Hermione…

"_Lo que veo siempre en el espejo"_

Harry sintió como si hubiese resuelto el misterio del siglo, porque acababa de entender cuál era el mayor deseo del corazón de Hermione. Ser amada por él.

Porque después de todo lo que ella le había dicho y de todo lo que él mismo había observado y deducido, supo sin dudas que él era ese chico por el que ella sufría tanto. Entonces entendió perfectamente todo el comportamiento esquivo que ella había tenido con él en los últimos días.

Le había rehuido porque estar con él le hacía daño y ella le había dicho claramente que lo que más le dolía era verle con ella. Con Ginny. Con la única chica por la que Hermione se cambiaría sólo para poder tener lo que Ginny tuvo durante un tiempo, a él.

A pesar de que aún la veía llorar, él no pudo ni quiso esconder la sonrisa que empezaba a asomar por su rostro varonil.

No podía más que alegrarse al saber que ella también le amaba. Lo irónico del asunto, es que la propia Hermione pensaba que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Pero Harry estaba más que dispuesto y preparado para hacerle entender a ella lo muy equivocada que estaba.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, hizo lo que creyó más correcto en aquel momento. Colocar sus dos manos en los hombros de Hermione, tirar suavemente de ellos hasta que la propia Hermione estuvo en su pecho y entonces encerrarla en un poderoso abrazo que le impedía la huída aunque no le cortaba la respiración.

Él sintió como ella movía la cabeza intentando apartarla de su pecho para así poder mirarle pero él no quiso permitírselo. Lo que hizo fue bajar la cara lo suficiente hasta tener sus labios a la altura de uno de los oídos de Hermione, entonces, con voz suave e incluso tierna él pronunció…

- ¿Lo que más deseas es lo que ves siempre en el espejo?

- Sí.- Respondió la voz de Hermione, usando un tono bajo aunque claro.

- ¿Y lo que ves tiene mucho que ver con el amor?

- Sí.

- ¿Con la persona de la que estás enamorada?

- Ajá…

- ¿Alguien que tú piensas que no te corresponde?

Hermione usó la cabeza para decir sí.

- ¿Alguien como yo?

Cuando ella dijo sí con la voz, él escuchó claramente el sonido de sorpresa que ella emitió al darse cuenta que había confesado lo que tanto intentó ocultarle. Cuando él la oyó decir "Oh no", supo de inmediato lo que tenía que contestarle.

- Oh sí, Hermione. Por supuesto que sí. Porque yo también lo siento por ti. La diferencia está en que yo sé que tú me correspondes y quiero que sepas que eso que tanto anhelas ya no es un deseo inalcanzable sino una realidad.

Hermione volvió a llorar y Harry decidió consolarla de la misma forma que ella había usado con él en incontables ocasiones. Con cariño. Un cariño sincero y puro. Uno que demostraba verdadera amistad pero al mismo tiempo un verdadero amor. Tan verdadero como el que él sentía por ella.

Él besó su cabello castaño con suavidad, usando una mano para acariciar la espalda de ella. Harry sintió cómo Hermione se relajaba poco a poco. Cuando él dejó de escuchar su llanto decidió que era el momento adecuado para soltar el agarre que tenía sobre ella y permitir que ella le mirase si así lo quería.

Hermione no perdió tiempo en hacerlo. Harry vio cómo ella abría la boca para decirle algo pero antes de que lo hiciera, él decidió usar los labios para transmitirle un mensaje que llevaba tiempo deseando enviarle. Su amor por ella.

Hermione no pudo más que abrir los ojos en el instante en que le vio ladear la cabeza, y bajar la cara lo suficiente como para poder besarla.

Ella pensó que lo haría en la mejilla pero cuando sintió cómo la boca de Harry tomaba posesión de la suya, creyó que estaba soñando.

En el momento en que tras algunos besos, él usó las manos para agarrar los hombros de ella y tirar de su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta dejarla tumbada en el suelo, Hermione supo que aquello no era un sueño sino una realidad que esperaba durase eternamente.

Ella empezó a devolverle todos y cada uno de los besos que él le daba además de regalarle otros tantos. Cuando él comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la túnica, ella le imitó.

Le importaba muy poco en qué podría terminar aquello, y le importaba menos aún el que él hiciera todo eso sin haberle dicho directamente que la quería. Porque Hermione no necesitaba escuchárselo ya que en realidad sí lo había hecho. Puede que él no hubiera usado la frase clásica pero sí utilizó otra que ella había entendido a la perfección. Aquella de "Oh sí, Hermione. Por supuesto que sí."

Con esas palabras y las restantes, él no sólo le había demostrado que sabía lo que le ocurría a ella, sino que además, le habían servido como una forma oculta de decir "Yo también te quiero" y Hermione sabía que era verdad porque Harry no la besaría ni tocaría de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora si no sintiese un sincero amor por ella.

Ella también quería demostrarle sin palabras lo mucho que le quería, así que hizo lo que creyó más apropiado. Ir más allá de los simples besos y caricias.

Con lentitud, empezó a desabrochar la túnica de Harry mientras seguía besándole con la misma intensidad que él usaba con ella. Cuando quiso deslizarla por sus brazos, sintió cómo él los movía para que la prenda pudiese caer al suelo. Entonces él hizo lo mismo con la túnica de ella.

Hermione se apartó de él lo suficiente para poder quitarse el jersey y de paso inhalar más aire para volver a besar a Harry.

Antes de que ella se acercase de nuevo a él, vio cómo Harry se quitaba también el jersey, la corbata y se desabrochaba todos los botones de la camisa, dejándola abierta pero aún en su piel. Hermione no sabía si lo había hecho porque esperaba que fuese ella quien se la quitara pero sí sabía que no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo.

Imitando a Harry una vez más, ella se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa, dejándola abierta para que él se la quitara si así lo quería y para que además, pudiese ver claramente el sujetador que ella llevaba. Supo que a él le había gustado cuando le vio mirar la prenda y tragar saliva de forma silenciosa. Ella sintió risa pero en vez de dejarla salir, prefirió usar la boca en beneficio del propio Harry y ella misma.

En el momento en que él vio a Hermione acercarse a su rostro y volver a tomar posesión de sus labios, Harry abrazó la espalda de ella y se inclinó hacia abajo. Siendo ahora él quien estaba tumbado en el suelo con la chica de sus sueños encima suyo.

Cuando ella le quitó la camisa, él notó el frío suelo de piedra bajo su espalda, pero su pecho ahora desnudo no tenía frío pues el cuerpo de Hermione lo aprisionaba dándole calor. Un calor agradable pero no tan intenso como el que él estaba empezando a sentir dentro de su cuerpo.

Harry quitó también la camisa de Hermione y cuando ella se apartó un poco para quitarse las mangas y tirar la prenda al suelo, él pudo contemplar directamente un sencillo sujetador blanco con un poco de encaje que la hacía parecer como una mujer increíblemente sexy y más que tentadora.

Una que él sabía pues lo sentía en su interior, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él de forma sincera y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, ya que la forma en que ella le besaba, tocaba y acariciaba no eran propias de alguien tímido sino de una persona que intentaba por medio de todo aquello, demostrar un amor sincero y puro. Tan sincero y puro como el que él también le estaba demostrando a ella desde hacía rato.

Cuando ella se atrevió a desabrocharle el cinturón y tirarlo al suelo, Harry volvió a tragar saliva de forma insonora pero eso no evitó que siguiese besando a Hermione con todas sus ganas, que se hacían más intensas conforme pasaban los minutos.

Hermione se quedó sin falda, pues él se la quitó deslizándola por sus piernas, algo que produjo un efecto en ella que él nunca se imaginó.

Ella se volvió más pasional aún, atreviéndose incluso a quitarle los pantalones, cuando él notó cómo ella los lanzaba con fuerza hacia un lado, supo que el cambio de actitud en Hermione era algo más que bueno.

Ellos estaban ahora en ropa interior y pudieron notar que las caricias, besos y demás tocamientos que seguían regalándose sin descanso, se notaban con más claridad que antes.

Harry se apartó un instante de Hermione, enfocando sus ojos verdes en el sujetador y la braguita, entonces la miró.

Ella supo que era una manera silenciosa de pedirle permiso para quitarle aquellas prendas. La respuesta de Hermione no fue otra que decir sí con la cabeza. Él no quiso planteárselo una segunda vez así que tras retirar el último resquicio de ropa interior femenina, se tumbó sobre ella mientras agarraba una de las manos de Hermione y las llevaba a la cintura de sus boxers. Hermione comprendió su deseo, cumpliéndolo antes de lo que él pensó.

Completamente desnudos ahora, el decir que tenían la temperatura corporal más alta de lo normal sería decir poco, porque en aquella habitación, además de calor humano, lo que más se notó fue una tormenta de pasión, deseo y amor que estalló con una fuerza increíble.

Tan increíble como se sintió Harry en el instante en que él y Hermione fueron uno.

Jamás pensó que el escuchar los gemidos de ella y las palabras de amor que le regalaba entre beso y beso podrían despertarle tantísimas sensaciones como sentía ahora en su interior. Aunque no tan grandes como el profundo y verdadero amor que sintió por ella. La chica que primero se hizo su amiga, luego su consejera y apoyo más fiel y ahora una amante más que entregada.

Él podría decir que aún como sabía, que los dos eran inexpertos en lo que estaban haciendo, parecía como si Hermione hubiese nacido con el don de saber cómo darle placer. Pues parecía también que ella sabía de forma innata, cómo dar cada beso y cada caricia en el sitio adecuado.

Arrancándole gemidos y sonidos a Harry que ni siquiera él sabía que fuese capaz de emitir. Para Harry era increíble lo que podía provocarle ella en su interior con tan sólo susurrar algo en su oído o decirle algo tan simple y hermoso como "Te quiero."

Harry pensó que nunca unas palabras le habían transmitido tantas cosas con una frase tan simple como aquella. Sintió además que su interior se llenaba de algo más que todo el placer que desde hacía rato, estaba sintiendo gracias a Hermione y su asombrosa capacidad para darle más que gusto a su cuerpo.

Era como si le invadiese un resplandor enorme y más que brillante. Como si fuese la salvación que esperó por tanto tiempo, y entonces lo supo. Supo por qué sentía aquello y qué lo causaba, pues sólo la propia Hermione y su amor serían capaces de transmitirle algo así. Porque en el instante en que él intensificó los movimientos que aún hacía dentro de ella, ella se abrazó a él con fuerza y con una voz llena de amor susurró en su oído…

- Te amo Harry, ahora y siempre te amo.

Él tiró de ella, hasta que los dos quedaron sentados. Harry apoyó su barbilla en la nuca de Hermione y tras apoyar sus dos manos en la espalda de ella, volvió a moverse a la vez que escuchaba en sus oídos no sólo más declaraciones de amor sino su propia voz diciéndole a ella sólo cinco palabras…

- Siempre Hermione, ahora y siempre.

Hermione se apartó un momento de su rostro, clavando sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Harry, oscurecidos por la pasión pero al mismo tiempo más brillantes que nunca. Ella supo que se debía sobre todo, al amor tan bonito y sincero que se reflejaba en ellos. Supo también, que la respuesta de Harry había sido no sólo una declaración de amor indirecta sino además la promesa de un futuro juntos. Antes de volver a besarle ella le dijo…

- Sí Harry, hasta la eternidad.

Y él lo comprendió, mostrando su entusiasmo de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió. Intensificando no sólo el ritmo sino también las demostraciones afectivas corporales.

Hermione se sintió llena de éxtasis, al igual que él. Sobre todo en el instante en que algo caliente y cálido inundó el interior de su cuerpo femenino. Ella sintió que era la expansión del amor de Harry.

Él se detuvo, aún abrazado a ella. Tanto el uno como el otro estaban agotados físicamente pero podrían jurar que nunca se habían sentido tan felices y llenos de vida como tras el momento tan especial y bonito, que acababan de compartir.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar. Dejando salir una voz cansada pero también llena de amor por el hombre que tenía justo delante de ella y que la miraba como si fuese la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto.

- Te quiero Harry. Y quiero estar contigo siempre. No quiero volver a apartarme de ti, ni ahora ni nunca.

Harry le regaló un beso de amor verdadero que ella devolvió de igual forma.

- Yo tampoco quiero que me dejes nunca.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Todo lo que quieras.- Contestó acariciando la nariz de ella con la suya.

- ¿Cuándo supiste que me querías como algo distinto a tu mejor amiga?

- Cuando me asomé al espejo de Oesed. Él me enseñó el día de mi boda y cuando me vi apartando el velo de la novia, pude ver su rostro. Era el tuyo, Hermione. Luego contemplé nuestra noche de bodas y al vernos de esa forma creí que me daría un infarto pero reconozco que me encantó verlo.

- Creo que nos hemos adelantado a la noche de bodas, aunque no puedo decir que me arrepienta.

- Ni yo. Porque sé que cuando llegue, sabremos hacerlo mucho mejor que antes.

- ¿Cuándo llegue?

- Si nos casamos.

- ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?

- En el momento que aceptes.

- ¿Y si fuese ahora?

- ¿Lo harías?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces dame el gusto de escucharlo.

- Harry James Potter Evans…sí quiero. Quiero casarme contigo para vivir junto a ti el mayor tiempo posible. Quiero dormir y despertar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida, cuidarte siempre y acompañarte incluso en la bañera si es eso lo que te apetece. Deseo además ser la madre de todos los hijos o hijas que quieras tener. Me da igual si es uno o un millón. Y sobre todo quiero ser capaz de hacerte feliz todos y cada uno de los días que podamos compartir como matrimonio.

- Tú ya me haces feliz, Hermione. Pero seguro que lo seré más si estoy casado contigo.

- ¿En serio que no te importaría casarte ahora, aunque nos falten seis meses para terminar el colegio?

- Pues claro que no me importaría. Además, así nos dejarían dormir juntos todas las noches.- Él movió las cejas de forma sugerente, ella dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

- Sí, seguro que sólo querrías dormir. ¿Mmm?

- Pues no, pero tampoco quería parecer un pervertido si lo decía directamente.

Ella volvió a reírse, él la miró encantado.

- Tú no podrías ser pervertido ni aunque lo intentaras, Harry. Eres demasiado noble y bueno para tener ni un solo gramo de perversión.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

- Con la fórmula tradicional no, pero tampoco la necesito. Yo también te quiero.

- Puedo decir que lo sé. Antes tú…bueno…creo que si no fuese porque sabía que eras virgen, habría pensado que lo habías hecho más de una vez. Menuda forma de besar, tocar y acariciarme…

- ¿Es que no te gustó?. Porque recuerdo con claridad todos los ruiditos y sonidos que hiciste y no creo que fuesen de disgusto precisamente…

- Pues claro que no lo eran. Me hiciste sentir lo mejor, más intenso y bonito que he sentido en toda mi vida. Eres asombrosa Hermione Granger, realmente asombrosa.

- Gracias.- Ella le regaló un beso suave y dulce.- Tú también estuviste genial.

- Bueno…sólo seguí mis instintos.

- Igual que yo los míos.

- Oye…

- Qué.

- Si quisiera repetirlo… ¿Te importaría?

- ¿Qué si me importaría volver a hacer el amor contigo?. Por supuesto que no. Más bien me encantaría. En cualquier momento que me lo pidas, eso sí, prefiero que sea en un lugar distinto al suelo. Está frío de narices.

- Además de duro. Tengo una cama súper cómoda en mi habitación.- Él le mordisqueó un lado del cuello, ella gimió de puro gusto mientras escuchaba la voz de él preguntarle algo más.- ¿Nos vamos ahora?

- Sí.- Fue todo lo que se creyó capaz de responder. Él siguió atacándole el cuello un poco más. Cuando se cansó, se apartó de Hermione, buscó sus ropas, se las puso y se quedó mirando cómo ella hacía lo propio con sus prendas, que estaban más esparcidas que las de Harry, por lo que tardó un poco más en vestirse.

Ella se acercó a él pasando las manos tras su cuello. Harry dejó las suyas en la cintura de Hermione mientras bajaba la cara lo suficiente como para poder apoyar su frente en la de ella. Hermione recordó haberle visto hacer eso mismo con Ginny, pero no sintió celos, porque sabía que Harry la quería muchísimo más de lo que pudo querer a la pelirroja.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

- Sí…

- ¿Y de verdad no te importaría hacerlo aunque aún no hayamos terminado el colegio?

- Por supuesto que no me importaría.

- Entonces…no quiero ir a mi habitación.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- A Hogsmeade. Quiero encontrar a alguien que nos case esta misma tarde.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Mucho.

- ¿Te das cuenta que si hacemos eso, perderás la libertad que tienes ahora?. Me refiero a poder vivir tu vida sin rendir cuentas a nadie.

- No quiero vivir una vida donde no se me cuestionará lo que haga. Y si alguien debe hacerlo prefiero que seas tú.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo para cambiar de vida?

- No, Hermione. Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo y sobre todo, porque quiero ver tu cara cada vez que me despierte. Recuerdo todas las cosas que me dijiste antes y las quiero todas.

- ¿Recuerdas todas las palabras que te dije cuando acepté casarme contigo?

- Todas y cada una de ellas. No creo que se me olviden nunca. Nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito como todo eso.

- Oh…

- Aunque sé que es porque me quieres de verdad.

- Eso puedo jurártelo.

- No me hace falta. Lo único que necesito saber es si estás de acuerdo en que nos casemos hoy.

- Sí lo estoy Harry, sólo espero que luego no te arrepientas. Me refiero a que cambies de opinión y creas que nos precipitamos…

- Nunca pensaré eso. Y te diré algo más. Yo quiero…quiero que tú…te cases conmigo para vivir junto a ti el mayor tiempo posible. Quiero dormir y despertar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida, cuidarte siempre y acompañarte incluso en la bañera si es eso lo que te apetece. Deseo además ser el padre de todos los hijos o hijas que quieras tener. Me da igual si es uno o un millón. Y sobre todo quiero ser capaz de hacerte feliz todos y cada uno de los días que podamos compartir como matrimonio.

- Es increíble.- Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción que sentía.- Es cierto que recordabas todo lo que te dije…

- ¿Ves cómo era verdad que nunca lo olvidaría?

- Yo tampoco lo olvidaré, Harry. ¿Sabes qué?

- Qué.

- Voy a irme a mi habitación, ducharme y arreglarme lo suficiente para estar lo más guapa posible.

- Pero si tú siempre estás guapa…

- Gracias, aunque igualmente quiero lucir lo mejor que pueda. Una no se casa todos los días. ¿Verdad?- Hermione sonrió de una forma especial, Harry lo comprendió enseguida.

- Te veo en veinte minutos.- Él la besó en los labios con suavidad antes de volver a apartarse de ella y decirle con una sonrisa...- Puede que nos hayamos adelantado a la noche de bodas, pero te prometo que esta noche creerás que lo de antes no fue nada.- Sin añadir nada más, se acercó hasta la puerta. Justo cuando estaba en el umbral escuchó la voz de su futura esposa decirle…

- Lo mismo digo.

Harry abandonó la habitación aún sonriendo y cuando se encontró con Hermione veinte minutos después, pudo comprobar que estaba más que guapa.

Ella llevaba un sencillo y elegante vestido blanco largo hasta los tobillos. Algo ajustado hasta el pecho y suelto debajo de él. Harry sabía que era el mismo vestido que había llevado ella en el baile de Navidad pero nunca pensó que lo elegiría para casarse con él. Aunque en su interior conocía el motivo ya que él recordaba perfectamente el momento en que le dijo lo guapísima que estaba llevándolo.

A pesar de haberlo visto antes, fue como si volviese a verla por primera vez con aquel atuendo. Pero antes de que él pudiese decírselo, la escuchó decir…

- Me he puesto este vestido porque me dijiste que estaba muy guapa con él.

- No estás guapa, sino preciosa, realmente preciosa.

- Tú también estás perfecto, Harry. El azul oscuro resalta el verde de tus ojos y el pantalón negro te hace incluso más alto de lo que ya eres, como sigas creciendo voy a tener que usar una escalera para poder besarte.- Ella se rió un poco pero él no se molestó porque sabía que tenía razón.

- ¿Nos vamos?.- Preguntó sacando la capa invisible y preparándose para cubrirlos de un momento a otro.

- Sí, pero…¿No preferirías que también viniese Ron?. Después de todo es nuestro mejor amigo. No creo que le siente bien enterarse que nos hemos casado sin haberle invitado.

- Seguro que se enfada pero si le avisamos y esperamos a que esté listo, se hará de noche y entonces no podrán casarnos.

- Mañana sí.

- No quiero esperar a mañana, Hermione.

- De acuerdo Harry, nos vamos ahora.

- Gracias. Acércate más a mí para que pueda cubrirte.

Hermione obedeció de inmediato, comenzando a caminar delante de Harry mientras sentía cómo él usaba una mano para agarrarla de la cintura. Ella usó las dos para agarrar la suya. Él no pudo dejar de sonreír durante todo el camino que hicieron hasta llegar al pueblo mágico.

Lo primero que hicieron, fue entrar en una joyería para comprar dos alianzas. Hermione eligió las más sencillas, a él no le extrañó pues ella siempre había sido una mujer de gustos nada lujosos. Al salir, preguntaron por la persona que estaban buscando.

Cuando aquel hombre escuchó que iba a casar al "Salvador del mundo mágico" no pudo ocultar su admiración y entusiasmo elevando la voz más de lo debido. Ellos se vieron rodeados de personas desconocidas que los felicitaban a pesar de no estar casados aún pero no tardaron mucho en hacerlo realidad.

Se tomaron un tiempo para recorrer el pueblo antes de volver al castillo, donde les esperaba Ron aún sin saber el nuevo estado civil de sus dos mejores amigos pero algo preocupado al no haberles visto en toda la tarde.

Cuando Harry y Hermione entraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa más que notable en sus rostros, el pelirrojo supo que iban a contarle algo interesante. Al escuchar lo que era y ver los anillos en sus dedos, no lo consideró interesante sino la noticia más importante después de la boda de su hermano Charlie con Fleur Delacour.

Ron les felicitó sinceramente pero no pudo evitar hacer algún que otro comentario sobre el hecho de no haber sido invitado. Hermione lo resumió con una simple frase…

- Él no quería que se nos hiciera de noche.

El pequeño de los chicos Weasley soltó una gran carcajada al oír aquello, haciendo de paso algunas bromas pícaras sobre la noche, que ya era un hecho pues la negrura cubría el cielo que se asomaba por fuera de las ventanas de Hogwarts.

Después de cenar, tanto Harry como Hermione hicieron su guardia. Ella terminó antes que él. Decidió irse a su habitación y darse una ducha.

Se puso una bonita combinación que parecía un vestido cuyo largo le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y tapando la prenda, se colocó un vestido con el mismo largo que la combinación. Tras mirarse una última vez en el espejo, abandonó la habitación poniendo rumbo a la del que ahora era su marido.

Él llegó unos minutos después, con aspecto cansado pero feliz, sobre todo al encontrársela en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Llevas mucho esperando?.- Preguntó tras saludarla con un beso en los labios.

- No. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- Bien. Aunque he tenido que reñir a dos niños de segundo que querían explorar.

- Ni que fueran los únicos. Yo sé de uno que aún ronda por el castillo a escondidas a pesar de ser prefecto…

- Es que por mucho que lleve aquí casi siete años…nunca me canso de descubrir cosas nuevas.

- ¿Vamos a seguir hablando fuera o prefieres que entremos y nos refugiemos de los posibles curiosos?

- Entremos.

Nada más cerrar la puerta y asegurarla con un hechizo, Harry comenzó a besar a Hermione mientras la guiaba hacia la cama.

Ellos cayeron sobre ella con suavidad y la que ahora era su esposa, pudo comprobar en cuerpo y alma propia, que cuando él le dijo horas antes, que la primera vez no sería nada comparado a la noche de bodas, fue cierto. Harry también pensó lo mismo de Hermione. Porque esa noche y todas las que les seguirían después, él no sólo comprobaría que ella hizo de la noche de bodas una inolvidable sino que también lo haría de todas las demás noches del resto de sus vidas.

Al día siguiente, el matrimonio de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger fue portada en todos los periódicos del mundo mágico. Todo el castillo los felicitó, menos Draco Malfoy y sus amigos, cosa que no les extrañó pues el trío Slytherin siempre fue enemigo del Gryffindor. El resto del curso fue estupendo para los dos, sobre todo porque les dejaron compartir una misma habitación donde además tenían una cama de matrimonio más amplia y cómoda que las que tuvieron en sus habitaciones de prefectos.

Algunos años después de que naciera Sirius, su único hijo, el niño preguntó a su padre cómo fue que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de su madre. Harry le respondió…

- Mirando el espejo de Oesed.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Creo que éste es el Oneshot más completo que he hecho, en lo que se refiere a la evolución de la relación amorosa entre Harry y Hermione. No sólo porque vemos cuándo y cómo se enamoran sino porque también se resuelve claramente la eterna pregunta del "¿Qué pasó luego?". Si os preguntáis por qué el nombre de Sirius para el hijo de ellos, os diré que no hay un motivo especial, salvo que no quería repetir lo que tantas veces veo en otros fics. El que sus hijos o hijas se llamen James o Lily. De todas formas, considerando que la única figura paterna real (por poco tiempo) que conoció el moreno fue la de su padrino supongo que podría hacerle ilusión honrar su memoria nombrando a su hijo con el mismo nombre que él.

Dedico esta historia a todos los "ilusos" que existen en la página. Para quien no lo sepa, "Iluso" ("Delusional" en Inglés) es la manera en que la autora de Harry Potter llama a los que son fans de la pareja Harry-Hermione (o viceversa). Y yo digo…¡Que vivan los ilusos!. Yo lo soy con mucho orgullo y lo seguiré siendo aunque J.K. me ponga a Hermione con alguien tan poco adecuado para ella (en mi opinión) como Ron Weasley o incluso Draco Malfoy (si se le ocurre hacer eso, a mis ojos perderá toda la credibilidad. Porque si en seis libros está harta de demostrarnos que él y ella no se soportan y además se desprecian claramente en qué cabeza cabe que de la noche a la mañana se amen de verdad de forma natural. Como que no cuela, al menos para mí).

Un beso a todas las personas que me leen, tanto a los que lo hacen desde mi primer fic como a los que no. Os mando todo mi cariño sincero. En especial, a mi gran amiga Sonia Granger Potter también autora registrada de esta página y a quien he conocido gracias a ella. Sonia es otra gran "ilusa" con mucho orgullo. Que además de haberse convertido en una buenísima amiga, es mi consejera (literaria y personal) junto a mi crítica más sincera, honesta y fiel. Da igual si lo digo en público o no, ella sabe que todos mis escritos van dedicados a ella y muchas veces, con partes de texto inspirados en sus comentarios u opiniones. Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí, Soni, espero que sigas por muchos años más (como si es para siempre). Te quiero mucho. Marta.

Mando también todo mi cariño a mi amiga Andrea (BabyJapan) a la que pude conocer en persona el año pasado, y también envío amor sincero a otras amistades que he hecho aquí a pesar de no haberles visto cara a cara. Gente como Gaby, Eréndira, Gise, Daphne Potter, Helara Potter, Cristy Potter, Leonysse Weasley, Monik, Potter5, TaBeRu y Diana. Os doy las gracias sinceramente por no sólo estar siempre ahí sino además haberos convertido en lectores/as más que fieles y cuya opinión valoro muchísimo.

A las demás personas que puedan leerme dejen o no review, muchas gracias por elegir mis escritos. A los que dejan reviews en los que además de animarme o elogiarme me dicen también los fallos o errores que creen que cometo…mil gracias, esas son las críticas que considero objetivas y con las que puedo intentar mejorar. Y por último, a las lectoras (pues mayormente son chicas) que en los reviews se declaran "mi mayor fan", también les digo "gracias" pero no creo ser merecedora de algo así. Después de todo, no pienso ni por asomo, ser una escritora tan "genial" como ellas opinan pues siento sinceramente que aún me falta mucho por mejorar y aprender. Igualmente confieso que intento hacerlo lo mejor posible cada vez que invento una nueva historia.

Un millón de abrazos. Nos vemos en mi próxima historia…"Chiquitín". (Os va a encantar). ;-). RAkAoMi.


End file.
